Sonic Life
by Lane The Hedgehog
Summary: What happens when Sonic and his friends are forced to live in a house together? Find out now by reading this story. May include some SonicxBlaze, KnucklesxRouge, TailsxCream, and SilverxAmy in later chapters. CHAPTER 6 IS NOW UP! WOO HOO!
1. Chapter 1

1 Sonic Life

This is my first story, so go easy on me. Also, I do not own any characters in this story, unless they are my own, but there won't be any of my own characters.

Well, enjoy :)

NOTE: This story is pretty random, so watch out.

Day 1

"COOKIES AND CREAM!!!" shouted Sonic as he ran head first into a wall. Silver, who was watching TV, ignored him. Silver ignores everything that happens when he's watching TV. Sonic got up off the floor and started shouting "COOKIES AND CREAM!!!" again. Amy, who was baking a cake for Sonic, never noticed him run by. She was to busy watching the cake in the oven. She noticed him when he ran into another wall. "Hey Sonic, guess what?", she asked him. Sonic opened his eyes and looked up at her. "I'm baking a cake for you". Something in Sonic's head flashed when she said those words. Last time she baked a cake, she lit the whole house on fire. That was one day Sonic would never forget. He slowly got up off the floor and darted his way out the door. Amy shrugged, and continued on the cake.

Knuckles walked down the stairs to see Sonic hiding under a table. "Sonic, what are you doing?", he asked him. Sonic didn't say anything. "Amy is baking a cake", Silver said as he continued to flip threw channels. "Maybe it won't be as bad as last time", said Knuckles trying to pull him out from under the table. Sonic didn't want to move. Knuckles sighed, and walked away.

Blaze rested on a chair out back. Everything was smooth until Shadow stepped in. "What do you want?", Blaze asked. "You see, I've been thinking about who is stronger, you or me", he replied. "Oh really?" "Yes, and I know how to prove how is stronger." Shadow pulled out a piece of paper. On the paper was a tic-tac-toe game. "You think that a tic-tac-toe game will prove who is stronger?", asked Blaze. Shadow nodded. "Of corse I will win because I'm the ultimate life form", he said. Blaze grabbed one of the pencils out of Shadow's hand.

It was a long game. There was lots of thinking, anger, and pencil marks, but in the end, Blaze won. Shadow just looked at the paper in shock. How could he lose. He was the ultimate life form. He threw the paper off the table, and slammed his arm down. "Arm wrestle", he said. "Your on emo head", replied Blaze. It was a long battle, Shadow thought it would go on forever, but he was wrong. WHAM!!! Shadow's arm slammed onto the table. "I win", Blaze said crossing her arms. Shadow twitched. "I can't lose", he said over and over again. He stood up with an angry look on his face. His eyes started to turn red, and soon his whole body was glowing red. "I Am" started to play in the background. Unlucky for him, he was standing in front of the pool. Blaze punched him in the face and watched him as he fell into the water. "Help!", he screamed. "I can't swim!". "That's good for you", Blaze said as she walked back into the house.

Amy was still baking the cake, Silver was still watching TV, and Sonic was still hiding under the table. "Sonic, the cake is done", Amy said as she walked into the room. "Hey Silver, do you know where Sonic is?", she asked. "Nope", he replied without even looking at her. She decided to look upstairs, and she did. "Thanks Silver", Sonic said poking his head from out of hiding. Silver didn't answer. He was to focused on the TV to even hear himself think. Sonic came out and sighed in relief. The door opened and in walked Tails and Cream. Cream was full of happiness as usual, but Tails looked like he was about to faint. "So, how did the flower picking trip go?" Sonic asked. "It was so much fun", Cream said. "I even found a blue one just for you Sonic". Cream gave Sonic the blue flower. Tails walked towards the couch and slumped down onto it.

Outside you could still hear Shadow screaming for help. Some ultimate life form he is. Sonic sighed. "I guess I should go help him", he said walking towards the back door. After Sonic went out back, they was quiet until..."HOLY JUICY GRAPES! WHO STUFFED THE FRIDGE WITH CHICKEN NUGGETS!!!". It was Knuckles who had opened the fridge to see it filled with golden brown chicken nuggets. Tails walked into the kitchen. There was some talking, but it was to hard to hear. Rouge walked down the stairs to find out what the yelling was about. Everyone explained.

Tails and Knuckles were in the kitchen till nightfall. Everyone went to bed except for Silver, who was still watching TV. From upstairs you could hear Sonic shout "COOKIES AND CREAM!!!". Eventually, Sonic stopped and everyone was able to get to sleep.

So, there you go. That was the first day, but what will happen in the days to come? What made Sonic shout cookies and cream. Will Silver ever stop watching TV? What will happen to Tails? Why am I asking myself questions? You will find out all of that in the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2:

Sonic tossed and turned in his bed. He never noticed that it was 12:00 PM. Eventually, he fell out of his bed a hit the floor, but at that same moment, he had a flashback. "HOLY PUDDING POCKETS!!! I'M A PRINCE!!!", he shouted. It all came back to him. His siblings, Manic and Sonia. His mom, Queen Aleena. His home, Mobodoon. He thought for a while. "Maybe I should tell them, I mean, how hard could it be? Blaze is a princess, she doesn't seem to have any trouble", he thought to himself. He walked towards the door and headed downstairs.

He saw Silver, but guess what he was doing. If you guessed watching TV, then you are right. He also saw Tails, a jar of dipping sauce, and a fridge load of chicken nuggets. Brown, tender, delicious, crispy chicken nuggets. Oh man. I just made myself hungry. Anyway, Sonic walked up to Tails and whispered what he just remembered into his ear. Tails stopped eating and just stood still for a moment. "You're a prince?", he asked. Sonic nodded. Tails walked out of the kitchen and up into his room. From upstairs, you could hear "HOLY TISSUE BURGERS! I KNOW A PRINCE!!!!!!!!". It was so loud that everyone in the house ran upstairs. Sonic stood there for a while. He knew what would happen next. Everyone would run to him after Tails explains what he had been told, and that is exactly what happened.

Knuckles was the first to come down, followed by Amy, Cream, Silver, Shadow, Blaze, Tails, and Rouge. Everyone was silent as they waited for Sonic to say something. Sonic opened his mouth, but he couldn't say anything. He was speechless. He sighed. "Yes, what Tails said is true, but, uhh...umm...I don't know what to say", he said. Sonic was explaining everything, until the oven door opened and the peanut butter jelly time banana popped out and started dancing. It wasn't long before a cow came bashing through the roof and landed on the banana. Everyone watched as the cow exploded and candy came out of it. The candy turned into little goblins that danced one by one out of the house. "Ok, that was pretty random", said Silver. Sonic finally finished talking, and everyone went back to doing what they were doing before.

Shadow challenged Blaze to a game of Connect Four. Red, black, red, black, red, black. In the end, Shadow lost. He twitched, stood up, and pulled out a chaos emerald. "Oh woop-de-doo, a chaos emerald", said Blaze. "What, you have something better?", asked Shadow. Blaze stood up and pulled out all seven sol emeralds. "What!? How did you get those!?", Shadow asked. "I'm the guardian of them, what else am I going to do, give them to Sonic to protect?", she replied. Shadow put away his chaos emerald and walked away.

Sonic and Knuckles ran into the room and started to play Super Smash Bros Melee. Blaze had nothing else to do, so she sat down and watched. Oh, and by the way, an elephant came and ran over Amy while she was in her room. Rouge came down with a bored look on her face, so she sat down and watched the battle. Next thing you know, she was cheering for Knuckles, and then Blaze started cheering for Sonic. In the end, Sonic won, which isn't a surprise because he always wins.

After the battle, and after Tails finished eating the nuggets, they walked towards the brick wall in the backyard. "So should I?", asked Sonic. Tails looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Sonic, all you did was come and say "So should I?", you never even told me what you should do", he replied."Well, you see, I was wondering if I should ask Blaze out", he said. Tails looked at him and smiled. "Sonic and Blaze sitting in a tree. K I S S I N G", said Tails. Sonic just sighed and walked away. He was going take that as a yes. It was about 6:45 PM when Sonic walked back into the house. He saw Blaze reading a book. He walked up to her and cleared his throat, which got her attention. She put the book down and looked at him. Sonic just gulped. "Umm...I was wondering if...you would...umm...you know...uhh...If you would...", he said. He gulped one more time. Blaze raised an eyebrow. Sonic kept gulping. He turned towards a mirror thinking it might be easier. "If you wanted to go out some time", he said without hesitation. "Hey, that wasn't so bad", he thought to himself. "Ok, what time?", Blaze replied. Sonic looked at her. "Umm...how about, tommorow at...7", he answered. "Good enough for me", said Blaze grabbing her book again. "Yes", thought Sonic. Night came, and everyone went to bed.

END OF DAY 2:


	3. Chapter 3

1Day 3:

It was 7:00 in the morning, and everyone was still sleeping, except Silver. He got up at 2:00 and turned on the TV. By the time everyone got up and came down, his eyes were bloodshot red. It was like someone squirted ketchup on them. They got breakfast (except Silver), ate there breakfast (except Silver), and then walked over to the TV and looked at Silver (except Silver). "Hey, what are you guys doing in the show?", he asked. Everyone just looked at him. "Silver, we think you need to STOP WATCHING THE TV!!!!", shouted Amy. "Wow, there must be a ghost in the show named Silver", he said not noticing Amy with a giant hammer. Amy decided to not pummel him to death for unknown reasons. So everyone just ignored Silver and went back to what they were doing.

It was 6:59:40 (40 as in seconds), Sonic was ready, but, something didn't seem right. The house was starting to rumble. Just then Big came crashing through the roof and started singing "Burn Baby Burn".

Sonic pushed him into the house, but then he came bashing right back in. Sonic looked outside. There stood a giant robot, with an eggman head. Sonic twitched. "WHY NOW!!", he shouted jumping all over the place. "YOU DUMB BUCKET OF BOLTS", he shouted again as he kicked it. There was a little sound, and Sonic looked up. The robot started to tip, but all Sonic could do is look. The robot started to fall. "Oh..." BAM!!!!! The robot fell on Sonic. He was a pancake.

It was about 5 seconds before the ambulance came, and then it was 126.89 and a half seconds before they were at the hospital. Shadow didn't come. Know one knew where he went. Silver walked up to the bed that Sonic rested on. "Sonic, I have to sk you something", he said. "What is it?", asked Sonic. "Can I use your TV. I'm missing valuable TV time", he replied. Sonic sighed and said "Sure". It was a long 6 minutes, 6 seconds, and 6 milliseconds.

Shadow busted the door down and ran up to Blaze. "I now hols the ultimate game that I will defeat you with", he said reaching into a bag. Blaze said nothing. She just watched Shadow reach into the bag. Wanna know what he took out? He took out "SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL". Sonic broke through all of his bandages and ran up to Shadow. He grabbed the game and looked at it. "OMG how did you get this it doesn't come out until February 10 please tell me how", he said all in one breath. "I have my ways", Shadow replied. "Me want to play", said Sonic. "No way Sonic. This is between me and her", replied Shadow. Sonic made a little doggy face that convinced Shadow to let him play.

Everyone went back to the house, and Sonic, Shadow, and Blaze got ready for one of the biggest battle in the century, no, millennium, no, super tastic universe pickle. As we all know, Sonic chose himself. Shadow picked Ike, and Blaze chose Samus. Sonic got to choose the stage, and he picked Pictochat. Soon enough, the battle started.

Sonic was the first to get a smashball. He went Super Sonic and knocked both Blaze and Shadow of the screen. Shadow was able to grab an assist trophy, and a metroid came out. It landed on Sonic, and destroyed him. By the way, this is a 3-stock battle. Blaze was next with the smashball. That's right. ZERO LASER OF DOOM!!! She blasted Sonic and Shadow off the screen. Right after Blaze's smash attack, Shadow gets a smashball. He decides to go after Blaze, and he sends off the screen. Some more fighting took place. Eventually, Shadow got a smart bomb and was going to throw it at Blaze. He threw it. "NOOOOO!!!", shouted Sonic. He fell through the platform he was on, and got in front of the bomb. He had sacrificed his last life so Blaze can destroy Shadow. It ended up being one giant beam sword battle in the end. Guess who lost. If you guessed Bart Simpson, I don't know what story you were reading. The right answer was Shadow. This time, Shadow lost it. He threw the wii-mote into the TV, destroying it. Silver came running in when he heard the sound.

He fell on the ground and started to cry. "My beautiful TV", he whimpered. "MY PRECIOUS KATE!". That's right, he named the TV Kate. Freaky eh, and that's how the rivalry between Shadow and Silver started. It got late, and everyone went to bed (except Silver).

END OF DAY 3


	4. Chapter 4

1Day 4:

Silver couldn't sleep. He was to upset about the TV. On the bright side, maybe this was fate telling him to get his big, fat lazy butt of the couch. He had to get out more. Eat more. Smell more. Run into random buildings and then drink orange juice more. He was going to change.

That morning was the same as always. They got up, got breakfast, blah blah blah, blah blah blah, macaroni and cheese, blah blah blah, milk shake. Shadow had an idea. An evil idea.

Sonic decided to play some DDR. DS DDR. That's right. You hook up the mat to the DS, and watch the tiny screen as the arrows come up, but Sonic had unlocked a secret arrow skin. That's right. Pineapples. He watched and moved as the pineapples came up.

Now, for SHADOW'S EVIL PLAN!!!

Step 1: Hack Blaze's account on Youtube

Step 2: Create a movie making fun of Chuck Norris

Step 3:Upload

Step 4: Wait

Shadow could hardly wait to see the look on Blaze's face when she gets pummeled to death by Chuck Norris, because as we all know, YOU CAN'T DEFEAT CHUCK NORRIS!!

"Sonic, the giant robot is still on the lawn", said Tails looking out the window. Sonic stopped playing and looked at him. "Oh well, we'll make Shadow get rid of it", he replied. At that moment, Silver walked into the room. "Hello everybody", he said. Sonic and Tails looked at him in fear. "Oh no. It's the sign of the apocalypse. Tails, get the shot gun", said Sonic slowly backing away. "No wait. I'm going to change. I noticed that I was getting to abscessed with the TV", he said. "Tails, this is more serious then I thought. Get the bazooka too", replies Sonic pushing Tails. Silver, Tails, and Sonic all fought for a nice, calm, and peaceful 2 hours, but then, the doorbell rang

They stopped fighting, and ails went up to open the door. 'Umm..who are you?", he asked in fear. "I'm Chuck Norris", replied Chuck as he walked into the house. Tails fainted. "Why are you here?", asked Sonic. "I'm here looking for someone named Blaze", he replied. Sonic gulped. "Why do you need to see her?", he asked. Chuck pulled out a video camera and showed Sonic and Silver the movie, and then he showed them the creators name. Creator Blaze. "Well, she is over there", said Sonic pointing towards the outside. "Thank you" replied Chuck cracking his knuckles.

Shadow came down just Chuck went outside. He smirked, but Sonic noticed. "What's so funny?", he asked. "Nothing", replied Shadow.

Meanwhile...

"I didn't do it", said Blaze as she walked away from Chuck. "I have proof that it was you, so now I'm ready for my revenge", he replied. Blaze tripped and fell on her back. She closed her eyes, waiting for the blow, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes. Chuck had turned around at Sonic. Apparently, Sonic had thrown a 2 for 1 coupon at him. "I challenge you to fistycuffs", said Sonic putting up his fists. Chuck laughed. He laughed so hard, he didn't notice Knuckles throw Crazy Frog at him. He got hit in the head, lost balance, and plunged into the pool.

"Alright", said Sonic and Knuckles. Just then, Chuck pulled himself up out of the pool, but Blaze had an idea. She pulled out the sol emeralds. She started to ignite with flames. Chuck just watched as a glow blinded him. "What...the...", but he was interrupted when he was kicked in the face, sending him flying. He got up, and started to run. As some people say, "Chuck Norris can run so fast, he can punch the back of his head". He ran, and threw a few punched. Blaze put her hands up and blocked them, and with a flaming uppercut, she had Chuck flying into the sky. "He won't be coming back down anytime soon", she said. Sonic had his mouth opened the whole time. "Ok, that...was...HOT!!", he shouted. Just then, the kool aid man came bashing through the wall. "OH YEAH!!!", he shouted. Then he blew up.

Shadow came out and fell onto his knees. "NOOO!!!!HOW COULD MY PLAN FAIL!!!", he shouted. "You mean, you did this?", asked Blaze. Shadow gulped, but Blaze didn't move. Shadow sniffed the air. "Do you smell something burning?", he asked. He looked down at his tails, and, you guessed it, it was on fire. He ran around in circles, then jumped into the pool, forgetting he can't swim.

Sonic was forced to save him. It was late, and everyone was tired, so they went to bed.

END OF DAY 4


	5. Chapter 5

1Lane: Starting now, I'm going to talk before and sometimes after he chapter

Sonic: Pickles

Lane: Oo

Blaze: Ignore him. He's been acting a little strange after the Chuck Norris battle

Lane: Oh

Sonic: GO BLUE!!!

Blaze:sigh

Lane: Ok, lets get back to the story

Day 5

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!!!!", shouted Tails running out of the house. Everyone followed him outside, except Shadow. He wasn't into snowball fights. Sonic and Knuckles were the captions for the teams.

Team Sonic: Sonic, Tails, Blaze, Cream

Team Knuckles: Knuckles, Silver, Amy, Rouge

Knuckles got a snowball and threw it at Tails. He laughed...HARD! When he looked up, he saw a flaming snowball heading towards him. "Ok, that defies the laws of everything", he said before he was whammed in the face. Sonic high-fived Blaze, but at the same time, Rouge had glided over there heads. She dropped a giant pile of snow on them. Sonic grabbed a snowball and threw it at her. She started to twist and turn, and then fell face first into a pile of snow. The fight went on for a while, but it was team Sonic that won with a GIANT FLAMING SNOWBALL OF DOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone was about to go inside, when Peter Griffin and the chicken guy came out of nowhere and started beating the crap out of each other. Super Nanny came running through being chased by the car from Back to the Future. Guess who was driving the car. Tim Allen. Just then, a DDR mat falls from the sky with Bender playing.

There was a noise, and the house blew up. There stood Shadow. "I was only trying to make some popcorn", he said. 6 seconds later, the house reappeared, and they all went back inside. Shadow walked towards Blaze. "I've been thinking, who is smarter", he asked. Blaze raised an eyebrow. "So lets have a little quiz", said Shadow. "I ask a question, then you, and so on. First one to 3 questions correct wins. I go first".

"2 farmers are arguing about an egg a rooster laid. One farmer thinks it was his because it was on his property. The other thinks it is his because he is dumb. The question is, who does the egg belong to?", asked Shadow.

Blaze thought for a while. "I don't know", she said. "AH HA!" shouted Shadow. "Because last time I checked, roosters don't lay eggs", continued Blaze. Shadow just looked. "Correct", he mumbled.

"Say fort", said Blaze

"Fort"

"Spell it 2 times"

"F-O-R-T. F-O-R-T"

"Say it 3 times fast"

"Fort fort fort"

"What do you eat soup with?", asked Blaze.

"A fork. You couldn't trick me.", said Shadow.

"Oh really. I thought you ate soup with a spoon", said Blaze. Shadow twitched. "I GIVE UP!!! YOU WIN!!! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!!!", he shouted storming out of the room. "Well, that was easy", said Blaze.

Sonic took another gulp from his hot chocolate. Tails walked in holding a hat filled with paper. "It's secret santa picking time", he said. Sonic reached into the hat. He got Cream. "_Shouldn't be to hard_" he thought. Tails walked around the house to let everyone choose someone.

Night came, and everyone went to bed.

END OF DAY 5

Lane: ...and there you have it.

Sonic: Purple, purple, little wrapping can

Lane:sigh

Blaze: Want me to deal with him?

Lane: Please

Sonic: sniff sniff Do you smell something burning. Looks down at tail AHHHHHHH!!!!!

Lane: HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

1Lane: I wonder

Knuckles: What?

Lane: Could it be...

Knuckles: WHAT!!! TELL ME!!!

Lane: Your going to have to wait

Knuckles: Now I'm sad

Day 6

DING DONG!!! Someone had rung the doorbell. "I'll get it", said Rouge heading towards the door. She opened the door to see a green hedgehog with yellow shoes. He was holding a green and blue bag. Behind him was a black and red hedgehog, who wasn't Shadow. He was also holding a bag, but it was red with some black on it. "Who are you?", asked Rouge. The green hedgehog smiled. "I'm Lane, and the guy behind me is Flame", **I** said. That's right, whenever I talk, I will say I, because he is my character.

Rouge let me and Flame in, and we explained that we were hoping to stay. "Well, there is only one problem", said Rouge in a worried tone. "The only bed available is in Knuckles's room". It was at that moment that Flame ran up the stairs and threw his bag onto the floor of Knuckles's room. That left me with no space. "Well, there is a bed in Shadows room...", but she was interrupted when Shadow shouted "NO WAY!!!". I sighed. "I'll sleep on the couch", I said.

Flame and I introduced ourselves to everyone, except Tails. Why? Because he wasn't there at the moment. Later that day, Tails came back with a new TV. Silver cried in joy as he flipped through all the channels. Whatever happened to changing his ways. Oh well. I later found myself playing DDR against Sonic. Who did it happen. I don't really know. I won, but it was only because Amy had dragged Sonic into the kitchen during a song.

Since I'm so nice, I let Cream change the channel to something she liked. She got up after about 20 minutes, and walked up to Tails. "You want to go on another flower picking trip?", she asked. Tails looked at her. "Sorry Cream, I'm busy, why don't you ask Blaze", said Tails. "That's a good idea", said Cream. He walked out of the room.

I was on the couch, when I heard something. It sounded like...popping. I got up and went into the kitchen. Sonic was tied to a chair with tape on his mouth. I ran over to him and ripped the tape off. "Ouch", said Sonic. "Sorry, but anyway, what happened?", I asked. "Well, Amy tied me up to this chair, and then she put some popcorn in the microwave", said Sonic. "Why would she put popcor...", BOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The microwave had exploded, sending me and Sonic through a wall.

We got up and looked around. "Where are we?", asked Sonic. The room was...pink, and there were flowers everywhere. You will never guess who was standing in the middle of the room. Shadow...wait, no, it was Flame. "Flame?", I asked walking up to him. He turned around. "Help me", he said. "What?". "It was Shadow. He put me in here when I refused to help him eliminate Blaze". "Well, there's a hole in the wall, so you can get out", said Sonic. "Oh thank you", said Flame running out of the room.

Flame got out, but the wall collapsed before Sonic and I could get out. Just then, Peter and the chicken guy came bashing through the wall fighting. Me and Sonic were able to get out, but the two fighters were trapped in.

Amy made dinner (Don't tell her that it was most horrible thing I had ever put into my mouth), and then Sonic tried to entertain us by chugging 36 glasses of 7up. He was knocked out by Shadow, who then went to bed. Everyone else did the same thing (except for the knock Sonic out part).

That night, that very night, was the night no one forget. One of the sol emeralds (To narrow it down, the light blue one) began to turn black, but Blaze didn't notice. What was happening?

END OF DAY 6

Lane: I think I did a good job on that

Flame: Shweet

Knuckles: I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!!!

Blaze: and how does this involve the sol emeralds

Silver: and why is the sky getting darker

Sonic: and why am I also here

Lane: Find out next time, on Dragon Ball Z!!!

Flame, Knuckles, Blaze, Silver, Sonic: What?

Lane: I mean, Sonic Life


End file.
